A Tale Told Twice
by Shadaux
Summary: So... Yeah. I made some poetry... I'm pretty confident of the first, but the other one was a little harder to share (because seriously... I've got self-esteem issues). But don't let anything stop you from reviewing and criticizing my work though. I was kinda confused on where to post it, but I decided I'd put it under the Avengers movie. So... Read on and tell me what you think? :)
1. Of Knights and Kings

A Tale Told Twice: Of Knights and Kings

There is a tale, I once was told  
Of vicious beasts and gods of old  
Of valiant lads and trickery  
Of clashing swords and sorcery

Of dragons that breathe ice and fire  
Of evil kings with ill desire  
Then hither comes a hero's soul  
With golden smiles, all love he stole

A wicked foe he must defeat  
For his memoir to be complete  
And he will answer desperate pleas  
His people's woe, he will appease

And when the shadows he will slay  
Of darkness and all come what may  
Of blackened hearts that need be cleanse  
Even at his own life's expense


	2. Fragile Sanity

A Tale Told Twice: Fragile Sanity

Do you hear his whispers? Have you seen his eyes?  
He tells you his secrets, yet you claim that they're lies.  
Suffering in silence, the shadow of the day…  
Slithering in darkness, only demons hear him pray.  
An innocent, once tainted, can never be the same.  
Envy, vengeance, love and hate… Emotions bring him shame.  
So he built walls around his heart, a hard exterior shell,  
Insanity consumed him… and he made his own hell.  
Yet still he hopes for chances, redemption that can save.  
And he rose to the challenge! And his all, he gave.  
But what he did was not enough; all he does is fail…  
And as a price he had to pay, his own mind, made a jail.  
A small white lie destroyed him, turned his world around.  
And only in his chaos, good company, he found!  
So let this serve a lesson, for choices that you make…  
Cause' though they seem invincible… Even monsters break.


	3. Paradox

**PARADOX**

The sun and the moon,  
The sea and the sky,  
The moment we're born,  
The day that we die.  
The faith and the doubt,  
The victim, the crook.  
The fish in the river,  
The bait on the hook.  
The truth that is hidden,  
The lies that we speak,  
And in the society,  
The strong and the weak.  
The whole and the broken,  
The many, the few.  
The golden, the rusting,  
The old and the new.  
Benevolence and malice,  
The love and the hate.  
Our friends and our foes,  
Your enemy, your mate.  
Summer and winter,  
The chaos, the peace.  
The ones that are standing,  
The ones on their knees.  
Fantasy, reality,  
The sorrow, the joy.  
The black and the white,  
To create and destroy.  
The angels and demons,  
The predator, the prey...  
All polar opposites,  
Will meet someday.


	4. A Liar's Fate

(A/N) So, like… I've realized that I haven't done this in the previous poems so… Disclaimer, then… Only the poems are mine, nothing else. Bohoo. Is this really necessary? Everybody knows I don't own anything anyways. xD

A LIAR'S FATE

Fading, dying liar's soul,  
within a heart as black as coal.  
What sweet surrender now awaits,  
In death's arms and her embrace.

Mercy you will not be shown.  
But then again, you've always known...  
That when comes your trying day,  
a shadow shall befall your fate.

For what more did you expect?  
When people started to suspect,  
each half-truth that you spewed forth,  
as you fought hard to catch your breath?

You lived in lies inside your mind,  
where truth was scattered.. hard to find..  
Truth that would have set you free,  
from paths of torment, pain and strife.

Now you kneel with nothing left..  
Oh how I mourn your woeful state!  
That upon your dying breath..  
You have no comfort, friend, nor mate.

(A/N) Uhh… This poem was inspired by another fanfic actually, because. Well. Just read it. To the very end (though it's still in progress) and you'll see how this poem came to be. The fanfic's title is "The Path to Hell and Redemption" by Myth Queen. I do hope you'd drop by there and say hullo. X))


End file.
